


Pushing Away

by gladdecease



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Gwen, and the future (or rather, lack thereof).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/22458.html?thread=3596986#t3596986) in response to [ladybubblegum](http://ladybubblegum.livejournal.com)'s prompt: Torchwood, Jack/Gwen, future

Gwen's the one who lasts the longest, oddly enough. He'd expected Ianto, after all the effort he'd put into staying with Torchwood after Canary Wharf... but no, it's Gwen.

He's seen this story played out before, he can predict where things are going. She'll stay with it so he's not alone, she'll keep him from wallowing in memories between moments of Rift activity. It will eat up her life, until he is her life.

It was tempting... very tempting, the first time. But he was there to see how that story ended, and he doesn't want that. He doesn't want another farewell at a deathbed, watching a life finally end that had been wasted on him.

So he puts her in charge of the worst cases. Lets her see the other people who live in Flat Holm, tells her the stories she wishes she hadn't asked to hear. One day she comes back after work, drunk. She cries, shouts, tells him he's pushing her away.

He is.

She gives up. She takes the retcon, goes back to the police. Even if she doesn't remember him, Jack has a feeling she'll always hate him, but that's alright. For her to have a future, he knew they couldn't.


End file.
